


Big God

by Makeyourbodyacanvas



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, American History, Anal Sex, Ancient History, Asphyxiation, Blood Kink, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Celtic Mythology & Folklore, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominant Tom Riddle, Established Relationship, F/M, Gen, Hand & Finger Kink, Harry Potter is Not a Horcrux, Harry Potter is the Heir to the House of Black, Ilvermorny House - Wampus, Interracial Relationship, James Potter Lives, Kinks, Lily Evans Potter Lives, M/M, Minor Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Multi, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Mythology - Freeform, Older Harry Potter, Parselmouths, Polyamory, Possessive Tom Riddle, Power Couple, Praise Kink, Protective Harry Potter, Racism, Racist Language, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Safe Sane and Consensual, Slytherin Harry Potter, Smut, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Submissive Character, Switch Harry Potter, Teenage Tom Riddle, Threesome - F/M/M, Triwizard Tournament, Voice Kink, arthurian legends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 12:38:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19441648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makeyourbodyacanvas/pseuds/Makeyourbodyacanvas
Summary: In an attempt to unite the wizarding world through dark times, Hogwarts houses not two, but three schools for the Triwizard Tournament. And it's safe to say the Americans aren't amused.





	Big God

**May 17, 2009**

**Baltimore County, Maryland, USA**

No one ever asked the local witch to come outside to play with them. Because then no one would want to play with you. It was one of the many unspoken rules amongst the children of New Salem Philanthropic Orphanage. 

**_“I don’t care,”_ ** Sol had hissed to the garden snakes many a time.  **_“Who needs human friends when I have you guys?”_ **

She was sitting in a room that wasn’t entirely her own (she shared it with three other girls), just staring out the window at nothing in particular. She was tracing imaginary patterns on the window, listening to the snake she had named Kitty—because the slithering beast loved to terrorize the stray cats—hiss about whatever it was that annoyed snakes. Sol had hummed, or nodded, or raised a brow whenever she should have because Kitty was one of the few snakes who hated to be ignored. 

Quick movement from down below in the yard broke Sol’s concentration, and drew her attention to Alexis Ignatius and Jennifer Moore. They slept in the same room as Sol, and the mutual hate between the three of them was nothing new. It was hard to believe that Sol had once wanted to be their friend, to be accepted amongst them and their group, but that desire had died years ago. Sol hated Alexis and Jennifer, and she wouldn’t have been opposed to some life altering event to happen to them. 

They had been the ones to initially start calling her a witch. Then snake charmer. Then circus girl. Then freak. And while the teasing names weren’t anything creative, they sometimes stung nonetheless. 

But Ms. Barebone—the matron of orphanage—said the cruelest of all. For as long as Sol could remember the woman had always hated her. There was nothing Sol could do without the matron blaming her. She said that Sol was a demon child, the devil’s spawn. And as Sol would cry at night from the verbal and physical lashings she would receive, she would dream of the woman dying. She wanted Ms. Barebone to be left utterly broken, defeated, and miserable. She wanted the woman to feel how she had made Sol feel so many times before. 

**_“Hatchling, you are not listening to me.”_ ** Kitty’s forked tongue brought Sol back to the now. Dark, slitted eyes regarded her curiously.  **_“If you are not going to eat them, then go play. They just need to see how special you are.”_ **

That would never happen for Sol. Never, ever in a million years. Alexis would never dare ask Sol to hang out with them because going against the crowd was something unheard of apparently. Because no one wanted to be around the witch. Because no one thought that Sol would ever want to be apart of something.

**_“I don’t care,”_ ** Sol hissed back. She was sure that Kitty gave her what was equivalent to a snake rolling its eyes.  **_“The three of us can’t be stuck here forever. They’ll get adopted soon. And then I’ll be rid of them for good.”_ **

That was the other issue, of course. No one wanted to keep Sol. People’s general first thought of her was that she was a lovely, pretty child who had the biggest of brown eyes. Few have fostered her, and even fewer had thought of adopting her, but it always fell through the cracks. Eventually they would discover that she was different; that impossible things would always happen when she was around. But what disturbed people the most about her was her uncanny ability to make out what was on their mind. In the end, she would always come back to Ms. Barebone’s clutches. 

There was no escape for Sol. If someone would just love her despite her oddities, then maybe things would be different. But she always seemed to screw up those chances without meaning to. 

Oftentimes Sol thought about the years ahead of her. She was only ten—a month away from turning eleven—but she couldn’t help her bleak, depressing thoughts. She would be stuck in the orphanage forever it seemed. Endless sitting and listening to the other children playing and have fun only to leave her in the shadows. Endless exclusion. Endless waking and sitting, wishing that her parents (whoever they might be) had actually wanted her so she wouldn’t feel so unloved and unwanted. 

All the while she was moping in her head, her fingers were still tracing. Or rather they were drawing—her fingers had a mind of their own it seemed. She focused on what was smeared on the glass and stared at it.

A crest of some sort.

But what was strange was the design and creatures that were drawn within it. There were even scribbles of what Sol assumed to be words etched on the outlining.

Sol’s wide, round, heavy-lashed eyes blinked with confusion. She had seen the crest before.

But where?

She dropped her hand from the window, not wanting to mess up the design, and stared at it. She felt like she should have known what she had drawn, and trying to remember made her feel dizzy. It was a familiar sensation she had only felt a few times—around certain areas, or certain strangers she passed on the streets—and it wasn’t necessarily unpleasant. But those odd moments of déjà vu, of her just  _ knowing _ something that others didn’t, were what quickly got her labeled as a witch. 

And there wasn’t anything she could do to stop it.

She leaned back with her eyes still locked on the imagine on the window. There was knotting sensation forming in the pit of her stomach. 

Something was coming. But what? She had the strangest feeling that it had something to do with the doodled crest. But it didn’t feel like it was anything bad. Sol was usually good at figuring out if her sensations were trying to warn her about any possible danger.

**_“The air tastes strange,”_ ** Kitty hissed suddenly.

While Sol couldn’t taste anything in the air, she definitely could feel the sudden shift to it. 

She glanced around at the clouds to make sure that the sun was still shining. She had expected to see darkness rolling in on grey clouds—bringing nothing but lightning and thunder in its wake. But there wasn’t a single grey cloud in the sky. Nothing was out of place. So why did she feel like every hair on her body was standing on end? 

She pulled her afro into a bun (Alexis and Jennifer always said that if she straightened her hair, then she wouldn’t look so much like a mulatto oreo) to get it off her forehead, feeling the sudden urge to itch; like she needed to swipe a spiderweb away. 

She slowly let out a deep breath when her chest tightened. 

Her nose twitched. She still felt like cobwebs were on her face even with all her hair bunched up. It twitched again. Her eyes darted down below again, looking for whatever was causing her to react so suddenly. 

Something was nearby and whatever it was, was strong and calling out to her. But where—and was it going to get closer? Did she want it to?

Yes? No? Maybe so?

It was nerve-racking.

It always was. That was the most terrible part of whatever Sol possessed. The sensations, the random times of just feeling something faintly similar to her, was always, always intimidating. She constantly ended up second guessing if she really wanted to know  _ what  _ she was. 

**_“There’s a man.”_ **

Following Kitty’s flickering tongue, Sol’s eyes locked with a stranger’s. It was a man, and he was looking right up at Sol. His gaze made her tense. Where had he come from? Why was he looking at her? And what was she supposed to do? Run to Ms. Barebone yelling that a stranger, a possible kidnapper, was watching her from outside? 

Even if she had tried to tell the woman, she would have never believed her. She would just somehow blame it on Sol bringing her troubles—her freakiness—around. As if Sol wanted strange things to happen around her.

Abruptly, the man broke eye contact. Sol blinked and straightened up. She watched as long limbs carried the man forward—to the front doors of the orphanage. 

Sol felt her insides practically hum in a good way. She was sure she was warm to the touch. She couldn’t remember the last time she had felt so in tune with herself, and had actually accepted it. 

There was a disturbance on the other side of the bedroom door. Kitty’s hissing, usually so soft and melodious that Sol could fall asleep to it, had stopped. 

Bobby Newman, another orphan who was two years older than Sol and was always nice to her, had opened the door when she gave no verbal response to his knocking. He still just smiled at her. 

“Sol, Ms. Barebone wants to see you.”

Sol stared at him, dreadful of what just came out of his mouth, and wrinkled her nose. 

Kitty had already slithered into the sleeves of her shirt, hiding like Sol would have instructed. She kept her back straight, her head held high, and followed Bobby to the matron’s office. She knew there was no use in complaining; it was better to get it over with. 

“What did she do this time?” A snide voice from another orphan asked as they passed by. Sol didn’t bother to turn around, but Bobby did. He always tried to stick up for her whenever he could. 

She had to be in trouble again if Ms. Barebone wanted to see her, but Sol couldn’t figure out why. What had she done this time? She couldn’t think of anything unusual as they walked down the stairs to the matron’s office. 

Sol had actually done  _ nothing  _ now that she thought of it. She had kept to herself, like usual, and hadn’t gotten in any fights the past week. She just stayed either in her bedroom or the gardens, and talked to the snakes. Nobody bothered her then. 

“I’m sorry if you’re in trouble again,” Bobby said once they came to a stop in front of the office. “It’s not fair how she treats you, and I’m sorry she’s always singling you out.”

Sharply, Sol regarded him with steel eyes. He was actually a good looking guy—soft brown hair and nice brown eyes, easily making him all of the girls crushes. And while he had never given Sol any problems, she wasn’t fooled by him. Bobby was nice to everyone. He was just an all around kind person. 

But Sol didn’t have the patience for kindness—just like she didn’t have the patience for friends. Yet sometimes she wondered if Bobby  _ liked  _ her. Kitty and the other snakes had hissed about biting him enough if he ever got too close. 

Sol supposed she was pretty. She had a natural, pretty golden beige tanned complexion that came from being interracial and jet black hair. She was starting to lose some baby fat, too, but she was still kind of bigger than majority of the other girls. 

She sometimes wondered which parent she had inherited her eyes from, or if they were her own. She narrowed her dark brown eyes at Bobby, knowing that the sunlight in her face showed off golden flecks and made her eyes appear to be more of a soft amber.

He just smiled.

That wasn’t the typical reaction people tend to have when they had to look Sol in the eyes. No one wanted to be put under the witch’s spell like Sam Nash. Sol hadn’t meant for that day to happen—honestly, she hadn’t even known she could make people do things if she was angry or scared enough—she had just wanted to be left alone. 

Ms. Barebone had given her the mother of all lashings that day, and had threatened to have a priest come by to perform another exorcism. But Sol knew that the church wouldn’t have come, not after what had happened last time. Ever since that day, Sol had heard the whispers—that she had strange, evil eyes. The devil’s eyes. Eyes that could damn a man’s soul.

Even though Sol didn’t want eyes like that, that didn’t mean she never used them as a weapon. She just stared at Bobby until his smile started to shift into something uneasy. Once he had completely stopped smiling, Sol had lowered her lashes and knocked on the door.

Bobby mumbled his departure, and Sol bit back a triumphant smirk. It was sick, the feeling of glee, but Sol couldn’t care less. A sharp, high pitched voice that could make dogs howl instructed Sol to come in. She steeled herself and opened the door.

Sitting behind her desk was none other than Ms. Barebone, a shy looking woman, but Sol knew better. Her strawberry blonde hair was pinned up in a style that looked like it came from the 1920's, and her blue eyes looked too big for her pale face. 

But she wasn’t alone.

Standing beside the long window, dressed in a fine suit and tie, was the man Sol had seen outside. He was tanner than her, and his eyes were practically black.

“It’s a pleasure to finally meet you,” he said, pushing off from the wall with graceful movements she had never seen a man have. 

Sol blinked at him, head moved to the side in confusion. She didn’t know what to do. But all of the sudden she had that feeling again. The feeling like she wasn’t alone. 

_ You do belong, Solstice. You have never been alone. _

She didn’t know where the masculine voice in her head came from, but it didn’t scare her.

_ And now, you’re coming home. _

**_“The man—he smells like you, hatchling. Special.”_ **

“I am Headmaster Agilbert Fontaine,” the man said, and he sounded just like the voice in Sol’s head. “Congratulations. You’ve been accepted into the prestigious school of Ilvermorny.”

* * *

**Information/Credits/Disclaimers:**

—All characters and events belong to J. K. Rowling and to the publisher(s) Bloomsbury Publishing (UK), Scholastic (US), and Pottermore (e-books; all languages). Events from the movie(s) belong to the production and distribution companies.

—New Salem Philanthropic Orphanage was inspired by the New Salem Philanthropic Society (NSPS), also known as the Second Salemers. They were a fanatical group of American No-Majs who sought to expose and destroy wizardkind. The group first appeared in the film Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them.

—Ms. Barebone was inspired by Mary Lou Barebone and her adoptive daughter Chastity Barebone.

—If you haven’t read the additional tags above, please do so. 

—Solstice is interracial, biracial, mixed….whatever you want to call it. Her experiences, thoughts, and feelings will be largely based off of  **_ my _ ** experiences as a biracial female (mixed with white and black) living in America. 

—Agilbert Fontaine is an American wizard and the Headmaster of Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 2016. He is a direct descendant of the Auror Theodard Fontaine.

—Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is the American wizarding school, located on Mount Greylock in modern-day Massachusetts. It accepts students from all over North America. Students of this school, as at Hogwarts in Scotland, are sorted into four houses.

—This chapter was not overlooked by a beta.


End file.
